jetforcegeminifandomcom-20200215-history
Interior (Goldwood)
The Interior is Part 2 of the Main Area of Goldwood, it follows on from the First area which is Outset, you will first enter this area as Juno. The area has Nine Tribals and mainly consists of Soldier Drones as well as some Sniper Drones and Stag Drones. Zones Interior A After going through the Outset, You will find explosive barrels that will blow up if you shoot them. There will be a stair case which takes you up to see a Red Key Door. There is a target locked door that you will have to open with the Machine Gun. Right around the corner, there will be a path which leads you to Magnus, in front of a Floyd Mission Door, who will give Juno a Red Key that Vela left for him. Interior B Inside the Red Key Door, there is an Armor Drone who will shoot a missile at you. You will have to shoot him with your Pistol to kill him. After the Armor Drone Dies, it is revealed he is guarding a Treasure Chest with the Machine Gun inside. There are also Health Gems on Chasms. However, you will need to use your Pistol to shoot them so you can grab them. Interior C You will be fighting Drones Once Again. There is a Machine Gun Capacity Crate on one of the crates. There is a Tribal right next to a tree. There is another hut on a demolished hut (you will have to balance on the hut to grab the Tribal). At the very end of the area, there is an Armor Drone blocking a Life Force Door. You will have to eliminate every single enemy to open the Life Force Door. Interior D This is the Floyd Mission Room that opens after you assemble Floyd. The room is a cave with a waterfall comin out of a small hole. You will have to collect Metallic Ores and destroy all ten Power Cells. Interior E This area features more enemies with added Airborne Squadrons. Arachno Drones will appear out of a hole, while Stinger Drones appear out of the trees behind the Arachnoids. Behind the Stinger Drones is a Life Force Door that will take you to the Rim (Only Lupus can access this Zone). The end of the area features a Life Force Door. Three Stinger Drones appear out behind a crate. If you attempt to go close to the Life Force Door, a huge mob of Arachno Drones fly out behind the Life Force Door. You will need full Machine Gun Ammo to take down every single Arachno Drone to open this Life Force Door. If you shoot the Sniper Drone, it will open up the Rim. Interior F This area will mark the first appearance of the Ninja Drone. If you see a Ninja Drone, he will try to murder Tribals. Don't Hesitate, just pick him off with your Pistol or Machine Gun then save the Four Tribals that are stuck in this area. If you think you've complete this section, it is not over yet. A swarm of Stealth Drones will appear out behind a box and shoot your flesh out. In front of one of the boxes is an invincibility shield. You need to grab it before the Stealth Drones shoot rapid fire at you. After you destroy every Stealth Drone, a red full health gem will come out of them. There are also the last three tribals behind boxes beside the Life Force Door before you leave Goldwood. Gallery Snapshot 1 (6-10-2018 2-31 PM).png|Interior A Snapshot 8 (6-10-2018 2-36 PM).png|The Floyd Mission Door. Snapshot 7 (6-10-2018 2-36 PM).png|Magnus Giving Juno a Red Key that Vela left for him. Snapshot 2 (6-10-2018 2-32 PM).png|The Red Key Cave (Interior B) Goldwood MG.jpg|Juno Grabbing his own Machine Gun Goldwood Floyd Mission.png|The Floyd Mission Room (Interior D) Snapshot 3 (6-10-2018 2-33 PM).png|Interior C Snapshot 4 (6-10-2018 2-34 PM).png|Interior E Snapshot 9 (6-10-2018 2-37 PM).png|The Life Force Door that leads you to the Rim. Snapshot 5 (6-10-2018 2-35 PM).png|Interior F (The Ninja Drone Area) Snapshot 6 (6-10-2018 2-35 PM).png|Interior F (The Stealth Drone Area) Category:Zones